Sims' Next Top Model Revamped
| nextseason = }} Sims Next Top Model: Revamped! is the fifteenth season of Sims Next Top Model. It premiered on February 21, 2015. Judges This season only sees two judges on the panel. Retired model Tyra Banks returns, yet again, as the host and head judge, with retired supermodel Laura van Fark returning also with a shared head judge position. Banks and van Fark function not only as judges, but as personal mentors and coaches for the models. Cycle 3 winner Erin Phoenix is still present as a runway coach for the girls, but does not return on the judging panel. Guests A number of past contestants were recruited for challenges this cycle. They include: *Ciera-Adeline Deleeuw-Ortiz (cycle 13), Episode 4 *Tanya Brook (cycle 10), Episode 5 *Anton Elmisri, Chöygal Tenzin Ihamo, Demetrio Escárcega, Gustaf Engström, Lian Xiuhuan, Lian Xiuwen, Marcin Wójcik, Max Meier & Uyur Gökçe (Sims Next Top Male Model alumni), Episode 7 *Jude Bellengesau (cycle 14), Episode 8 Prizes The winner of Sims Next Top Model will receive the following prizes: *A contract with NU Model Management. *An international ad campaign with Lancôme. *A cover and spread in Harper's Bazaar Russia Locations * New York City, Episode 2-6 * Indian Springs, Episode 4 * Phuket, Episode 6-8 * Kuala Lumpur, Episode 7-8 * Bora Bora, Tahiti, Episode 8 Background After several attempts at a revitalization of the show - the Mini series - the show decided to simply go back to the roots and give the series a reboot, subtitling it Revamped. Revamped will see a final attempt at returning to actually filming cycles, something which the producers have attempted, but failed the past cycles. Revamped is, essentially, the 15th main cycle of Sims Next Top Model. New features and twists *'Wildcard:' In the premiere episode, a wildcard, Noel, was added, similarly to cycle 12. However, unlike previous wildcards, Noel was essentially part of the competition from the start. *'Social media access:' In order to keep the girls updated with the surrounding world, they are all given their very own iPod touch, on which they have access to social media apps such as Snapchat and Kik. The girls are allowed to send each other snaps, using Snapchat accounts made specifically for the show. Some of these snaps are then posted as previews on the show's official Facebook page. *'Social media input and ''Top Model of the Week:' In this cycle, the viewers get to vote for who performed the best in each shoot in polls. The most voted model would then get a ''Top Model of the Week title, along with immunity for the week. Additionally, the votes and comments from the fans have a small chance of slightly affecting results. Episode summaries This season, similarly to most previous seasons, had episode titles which were references to important, or sometimes smaller, parts of the episodes. 'Sims 3 Next Top Model' Uploaded February 21, 2015 Main page: Sims 3 Next Top Model 3 The first episode saw 6 new and 3 returning models battling to become the winner of Sims 3 Next Top Model, the parody series. In the end, the winner was 34-year old Shaunna Presley, though it is unclear if she actually was the official winner or not, as the cycle was abruptly cancelled as soon as she has been revealed the winner. 'The Resting Bitch Face' Uploaded February 22, 2015 As per usual, the cycle began with all of the girls coming together to meet each other for the first time, before their competition began anew. Many girls make significant impression on the other girls; Calligraphy and Dramatique stun the other girls with the revelation that they are twins, Reyna's second chance in the competition sets tongues wagging, Gao and Sue's failure to associate with the other girls rubs a few up the wrong way, and Nadeen's trip upon entering the room provides a comic relief for the girls. The girls also upset director, Max May, by their inability to react properly to Tyra Banks' entrance. After a re-enacting of Tyra's entrance, she welcomes the girls to the competition, only to find that they are barely listening as she announces the plans for the competition; in order to get a reaction, Tyra announces that she and fellow judge, Laura van Fark, are lesbian lovers, offers a free pass to the finale, and announces that she killed her parents at 12. The accuracy of these statements is currently under investigation. After the girls finally began to comply, Tyra threw the first few curve balls of the cycle; wildcard Noel joined the line-up, and the girls were challenged to create scenes for the cycle's opening credits, while they were photographed as part of their photoshoot. On set, Ha-neul, Maggie and Calligraphy struggled, while Idun, Gao and Reyna were able to deliver on set. During judging, Nadeen, Dramatique and Gao received positive feedback from the judges - Gao's attitude in the shoot was praised, as was Dramatique's inguenity - while Maggie and Raschel received mixed feedback. During the elimination ceremony, Tyra also announced the return of fan voting, which would play a potentially major but generally minor role in the eliminations; the girl with the highest fan score, regardless of judge opinion, would be freely permitted to pass into the next round, and fan score would be taken into account during eliminations. Gao received first call out from the judges. Reyna, called third, was delighted to be informed that she had received the most votes, and would be granted the title of Top Model of the Week. Idun, Sue and Maggie were also declared safe, and eventually, Aoibhinn, Calligraphy, Ha-neul and Xiangxue were placed in the bottom 4, with the revelation that three were to be sent home. Xiangxue's underwhelming persona when contrasted with the other girls, as well as Calligraphy's photo being forgettable in the judges' eyes and lack of enthusiasm. The question of whether or not Aoibhinn had time to be transformed for the competition was questioned, and Ha-neul's amateur photo and comparatively diminutive height were also brought up. However, it was Ha-neul who received the second chance, and Aoibhinn, Calligraphy and Xiangxue were eliminated from the competition. However, after the girls were sent out, Calligraphy was called back by the judges; Tyra revealed that while Calligraphy's picture had been unpopular with the judges, it had been remarkably popular with the fans - and in recognition of this, she would be given a second chance in the competition, in an unprecedented move in the competition. Calligraphy was then permitted to go to the Top Model house with the other girls, while Aoibhinn and Xiangxue were eliminated. *''Top Model of the Week'': Reyna Hopie *'First call-out:' Liu Gao *'Bottom four:' Aoibhinn Remus, Calligraphy Banks, Hong Ha-neul & Pigu Xiangxue *'Eliminated:' Aoibhinn Remus, Calligraphy Banks & Pigu Xiangxue 'Five Nights at Tyra's' Uploaded March 29, 2015 Following the tense elimination of the previous week, Ha-neul worries about her place in the competition after being singled out as the shortest of the girls and having the most amateur picture of the bunch. Nadeen and Reyna offer her words of encouragement, with Nadeen reminding her to take all of her desire to stay out on the bottom on set. Meanwhile, Maggie interrupts a discussion between Dramatique and Idun to ask them about a life-sized animatronic bunny that had been lurking around the house, though the other girls interpret this as her being moderately insane. Outside, Celestine inquires in help for her runway walk from Benedikte, who offers her little aid, especially upon Celestine entering a mini-rant against Reyna, whom she believes was overrated in the previous week. Inside, Noel and Raschel remark on Gao's voluntary alienation from the other girls. Late at night, Calligraphy returns home, after her narrow survival at the previous elimination; she is quickly greeted by Laura, who inquires as to where she had been, since she was meant to arrive many hours earlier - Calligraphy mentions spending too long at an Asian buffet and being a lazy ass, she returned to her hotel and not to the house. Waking the girls up, Laura, off-screen, explains Calligraphy's unexpected return, and, on-screen, reveals to the girls that they are now due to receive their makeovers. At the makeover shooting, most girls embrace their new looks, with the exception of Maggie, who is surprised, though not upset, by her change, and Reyna, who doesn't get to talk about her new look. Nadeen impresses Laura while shooting her sedcard by requesting to use a chair while shooting. Back at the house, Celestine continues to whine against Reyna's Top Model of the Week title win, much to Noel and Maggie's dismay. Both girls remind her that she can't do anything about what the fans think, but Celestine remains upset by the results. Sue also reminds her that the judges have control of the call out order, and that her high placement was due to them, and not the fan vote. Celestine also passes comment about Calligraphy's second chance thanks to fans, while Calligraphy is merely ten feet away, causing the two to engage in argument over Celestine's bitter attitude. During this time, Gao has an encounter with the animatronic bunny that Maggie saw earlier, revealing it to be Springtrap from the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. However, Springtrap quickly runs scared upon being spotted by Gao. The next day, Benedikte discusses Celestine's previous comments about her with Reyna, who is dismayed to learn that her previous title has caused controversy in the house. As though it were scripted, however, as soon as Reyna leaves the room to fetch herself a glass of water, she encounters Celestine, leading to an argument between the two. Later that day, the girls are sent to participate in their second photoshoot; embodying the twelve signs of the zodiac. Due to having thirteen girls for twelve signs, Noel and Idun are paired up by the judges to portray the sign of Gemini. Before elimination, Celestine once again passes comment over Reyna's supposed "overration" within Reyna's earshot, leading to yet another argument between the two, and surely setting a record for most arguments over one problem in a single BrushYourCats episode. During the argument, Gao surprises the girls when she steps in to defend Celestine's right to have an opinion. At the elimination ceremony, Tyra surprises the girls by announcing a joint first call out, which is shared between Ha-neul and Sue. Immediately after, Gao is awarded the title of Top Model of the Week after receiving the highest fan score. Benedikte, Calligraphy, Celestine and Reyna are placed in the bottom four, having left the judges uninspired by their pictures. Reyna receives criticism for her inconsistency, Calligraphy's picture is considered ungraceful, while Benedikte and Celestine fail to impress the judges at all. However, it is Benedikte's previous experience that proves her undoing, as the judges feel it is time for a new girl to rise, and she is eliminated from the competition. *''Top Model of the Week'': Liu Gao *'First call-out:' Hong Ha-neul & Sue Oxford *'Bottom four:' Benedikte Portnig, Calligraphy Banks, Celestine McStarbuck, Reyna Hopie *'Eliminated:' Benedikte Portnig 'The Mighty Celestial Quarrels' Uploaded April 5, 2015 After the previous elimination, Calligraphy despairs over being in the bottom once more - especially after narrowly surviving in the first week. Dramatique and Idun offer words of support, and Calligraphy quickly resolves to give it her all on set to ensure her survival into next week. In another room, Ha-neul and Sue revel in their joint first call out, while Reyna laments her bottom 4 appearance. Considering reasons, Ha-neul theorizes that the judges placed Reyna so low to scare her fans after being dubious over the fan vote. Meanwhile, Celestine expresses further frustration with the judges' call-out, having been put in the same category as Reyna, whom she vehemently dislikes. She argues with Noel and Nadeen over these matters, before the two leave her in irritation. After all this, Maggie also reveals her personal struggles; in that week alone, she has caught a bad cold, has suffered an allergic reaction to her hair dye, misses her husband and is upset over her performance in the competition. Shortly after this, a guest arrives at the model house - Cycle 13 winner, Ciera-Adeline Deleeuw-Ortiz. Ciera-Adeline gives the girls a practice runway session, before challenging them to an unspecified and probably fabricated runway in the city - in the end, Sue is declared the best, while Raschel and Celestine are declared the worst. Upset by the decision, Celestine argues with Ciera-Adeline, accusing her of giving her unfavourable treatment. Ciera-Adeline ominously warns her that judge, Laura van Fark, will be told of her actions. The girls are then informed that they will be going to Las Vegas for their next shoot, though Raschel mentions that they miss two flights due to Calligraphy and Dramatique fighting over a handbag (which belonged to Gao), where they pose in the Nevada wilderness, in pairs, wearing elegant gowns. Many girls struggle with working in pairs - Gao focuses solely on her own performance, while Sue expects her to work closely with her, Maggie's bad mood makes it difficult for Nadeen to work well alongside her, and Dramatique underperforms significantly from her previous weeks, causing Calligraphy to worry for them both. Laura informs Raschel and Celestine that their punishment for their poor walks is to go last and not see the other girls working; Celestine is once more upset and fights with Raschel before the shoot, leading to poor performance from them as a result. During deliberation, the judges evaluate each girls performance singularly, with Gao, Ha-neul and Idun receiving praise, and Maggie, Raschel and Reyna being criticized harshly. Celestine's attitude is also touched on by the girls, and Laura elects to step in in the next week, should Celestine survive. At elimination, Gao becomes the first girl to receive both the first call out and Top Model of the Week title - she reacts with typical muted pleasure. Calligraphy receives special praise for finally stepping up in the competition and delivering a strong photo, though her sister languishes far behind her. Celestine is saved from the bottom 4 and forced to deliver an apology to Reyna after making a racially charged comment about her during her discussion with Noel earlier. After that, the remaining three girls - Maggie, Raschel and Reyna - are called forward. Maggie receives criticism for allowing her struggles in the week to get on top of her, but is ultimately saved first. Reyna's inconsistent performance from the first week is lambasted by Tyra, as is Raschel's inability to step up alongside her competition and only ever delivering "pretty pictures". Ultimately, however, it is Reyna who is given another chance, and Raschel is eliminated from the competition. *''Top Model of the Week'': Liu Gao *'First call-out:' Liu Gao *'Bottom three:' Maggie Sey, Raschel Franko & Reyna Hopie *'Eliminated:' Raschel Franko 'Miss Jerkass is Right' Uploaded May 2, 2015 The episode begins with Raschel, eliminated last week, arriving at the "Top Model Ponderosa", where she is met by fellow eliminated contestants, Pigu Xiangxue and Benedikte Portnig, while Aoibhinn Remus was forced to leave after learning that her grandmother was unwell. Benedikte expresses a desire to get the competition over and done with, while Xiangxue believes that she is disappointed by her placement in this competition, after being a runner-up in Road To Vogue. Back at the house, Dramatique and Reyna discuss the previous week, with Dramatique confessing that she purposely held back on the photoshoot to allow her sister, Calligraphy, to shine more, but that the act has cost her her own stability in the competition. Reyna reminds her that she is here for herself and not for Calligraphy, and that she must focus on herself. Shortly after, Laura arrives at the house and calls for Celestine and Reyna to meet with her. In private, Laura casually berates Celestine and Reyna for their previous behaviours; Reyna for taking Celestine's bait and not being big enough to leave the argument behind her, carrying it with her through the competition; and Celestine for her unprofessional behaviour and outburst to Ciera-Adeline in the previous episode, reminding her that such behaviours will not be permitted in the real world. Celestine opens up about her stressing in the competition and feeling attacked by the judges, to which Laura reminds her that that is their job, and that their penalties are to provide someone who can deliver on all fronts. Following this intervention, Celestine promises to try and improve her attitude from there onwards. Afterwards, back at the Top Model Ponderosa, the eliminated girls are called together by director, Max May, and informed that they, too, will be participating in the challenge, to decide who else can participate in that week's shoot. The next day, the girls are taken to their challenge, which is headed by special guest and the winner of cycle 10, Tanya Brook - Noel, who is the cousin of Tanya, was especially excited. Many of the girls impress, but after the challenge, Reyna blurts out that Dramatique purposely held back on set the previous week, offending Calligraphy. Before the matter can continue, Tanya returns, revealing that two girls will be declared challenge winners, receiving more frames at the actual shoot, and another will be eliminated; Nadeen and Idun are declared the winners of the challenge, while Maggie and Reyna are called forward as the bottom two - however, it is Maggie who is eliminated, to which she receives positively, feeling ready to go home. *'Eliminated outside of panel:' Maggie Sey At the photoshoot, the judges reveal that the girls will be shooting mock campaigns for Max Factor Masterpiece Transform Mascara, and that the eliminated girls also took part in the challenge - and the girl deemed best would be permitted to return to the competition; that girl is then revealed to be Raschel, who re-enters into the competition and joins the girls for the photoshoot. Once again, on set, most girls impress. *'Returned to the competition:' Raschel Franko At judging, Laura once again shades Tyra, claiming to respect good models in reference to her pleasantry with Tanya. Nadeen, Ha-neul, Sue, Reyna, Dramatique and Raschel are singled out for comments; Nadeen receives high praise for being different, and Raschel's 90s glamour picture receives audulation from Laura. Sue is castigated for floundering in the competition before and after her first call out, and Dramatique for still holding back. Before panel begins, Raschel becomes reacquainted with the girls, while Calligraphy confronts Dramatique over Reyna's aforementioned revelation, commenting on how she has always been forced to live in Dramatique's shadow, and insisting that if Dramatique wanted to help her, she should have told her what to do; Dramatique insists that that is not her job to do, but Calligraphy retorts that she didn't do her job on set, anyway. Angrily, Dramatique tells her that she is now on her own in the competition. As panel begins, Tyra reveals that owing to Maggie's out-of-panel elimination and Raschel's return, the fan vote for that episode has been cancelled, leaving the judges to decide their fates alone. Nadeen is given first call out for her different and daring picture, followed by returnee, Raschel, and Reyna. Nadeen's fellow challenge winner, Idun, scores a comparatively paltry 7th call out, while Ha-neul is saved from the bottom 2; leaving only Sue and Dramatique behind. Once more, Sue is critiqued for struggling before and after her first call out picture in the second week, while Dramatique is castigated for her holding back in the competition, leaving the judges wondering if she is resting on her laurels. In a shocking turn of events, Dramatique is given another chance, while Sue is eliminated, with the recommendation from Tyra that she continue to improve from here. *'First call-out:' Nadeen Paris Ramirez *'Bottom two:' Dramatique Banks & Sue Oxford *'Eliminated:' Sue Oxford 'Team Bitch' Uploaded June 6, 2015 Following Sue's elimination, the girls remain at panel, as Tyra remains to make some revelations. Congratulating the top 10 on their performance thus far, she reveals that the competition will be heating up for them, as only four weeks remain and two girls will be eliminated in that episode. After this, she reveals that the cast will also be heading overseas, and will be setting off later that day, to a location left secret to them. At the John F. Kennedy Airport, the girls are met by Max May, producer-cum-photographer thanks to budget cuts, who reveals that the girls will be having a photo-challenge in their travelling outfits, to see who can best sell theirs. Idun leaves a positive impression on Max, while Noel's beauty is commended, but her performance critiqued. Calligraphy reveals that she is planning to prove to both Tyra and Dramatique that she can be a strong model. Waiting at a nearby gate, Callie discusses with Noel and Raschel about Dramatique's admission in the previous episode, and reveals that she has always been treated for less because of her lighter skin. Nearby, Ha-neul reveals her stress over her schoolwork to Nadeen and Idun, which she has been unable to complete due to the severe schedule of the show. Gao, watching from the sidelines, is unimpressed with this. Shortly after, Max returns to the girls and announces that Dramatique, much to Calligraphy's dismay, and Idun are the challenge winners, and have won a phone call home. Max then reveals that the girls will be heading to Phuket, Thailand. After arriving, Nadeen reveals her sense of sibling rivalry with sister and Cycle 12 runner-up, Coco, and her ambitions of outperforming Coco in the competition. She, Raschel and Idun then muse over what shoots they might be undertaking in Thailand, in particular outdoors shoots, which Idun describes as challenging, due to her photosensitive skin. Outside, Reyna and Dramatique discuss the latters fight with Calligraphy the previous week; Dramatique points out that Calligraphy has always struggled with criticism and help, and her belief that she can do everything alone. Later that night, Dramatique takes her phone call with her mother, while Idun decides to give her phone call to Ha-neul so she can de-stress; this is counteractive, however, as Ha-neul's family do not approve of her sacrificing schoolwork for the show, which leads to Ha-neul gifting the call to Gao, so that Gao can speak to her younger sister, seemingly the only person with whom Gao is close. Privately, Nadeen and Celestine are able to talk and quickly form a bond. Soon after, Laura arrives to call the girls to their photoshoot; a jungle beauty-shoot with outlandish jewellery and accessories, and are immediately sent to undertake their shoot. On set, Ha-neul's distracted attitude perturbs Laura and Tyra, who agrees to talk to Ha-neul about the matter after the shoot. Most girls perform well on set and many take strong photographs for the week. Backstage, Tyra and Ha-neul meet to discuss her problems, with Ha-neul revealing that she has fell under immense stress in the competition, due to being unable to keep up with her schoolwork, and that she is falling terribly behind. Ha-neul is afforded some time to make her choice, while Tyra and Laura discuss the matter inside, pointing out that while they had sympathy, the move may have been ill thought-out by Ha-neul, as the competition is obviously quite fast-paced, and the two discuss her journey in the competition. While waiting for panel, the other girls chat and mingle with each other, in particular, Nadeen and Celestine. This new friendship annoys Reyna, who criticizes Nadeen for being fake, as she has fought with Celestine in the past, as well. Nadeen retorts that she has just decided to give Celestine a chance, while Celestine points out that she is moving on, while Reyna disagrees. Noel criticizes Reyna for starting drama that didn't need to be, and soon, the situation turns into an overblown argument among the four, while the others enjoy their disconnection from the matter. Laura quickly diffuses the situation and orders them to gather around. Tyra rejoins Ha-neul outside to discuss Ha-neul's plan of action. Concerning the matter of her height holding her back and her desire to work internationally, as well as falling behind on her school work, Ha-neul chooses that it would be best for her to quit the competition, while she can still catch up, and makes a sad, but proud departure. *'Quit:' Hong Ha-neul With Ha-neul departed from the competition, Tyra returns to the temple in which the elimination ceremonies are set to take place in Thailand, and welcomes the girls to the latest elimination ceremony. The episode then ends on a cliffhanger before the elimination can take place. 'The Plot Thickens (It's Like Mud Now)' Uploaded June 25, 2015 *'Best photo:' Calligraphy Banks *'Top Model of the Week:' Raschel Franko *'Bottom two:' Dramatique Banks & Reyna Hopie *'Eliminated:' No one *'Eliminated:' Celestine McStarbuck *''Top Model of the Week'': ' Idun Wennerstedt *'Best photo: Raschel Franko *'Bottom two:' Calligraphy Banks & Nadeen Paris Ramirez *'Eliminated:' Calligraphy Banks & Reyna Hopie Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) *Calligraphy and Dramatique Banks are heteropaternal twins. 'Performance' Call-out order : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant was supposed to be eliminated but was saved. : The contestant won the reward challenge. : The contestant was the Top Model of the Week. : The contestant won the reward challenge and was the Top Model of the Week. : The contestant was eliminated outside of the judging panel. : The contestant re-entered the competition. *The call-out of episode 0 simply represents the order in which the girls' promotional photos were taken. *Episode 1 was a special episode containing a third rendition of the Sims 3 Next Top Model parody show. It did not feature any of the girls from this season. *In episode 2, Noel was added as a wildcard. *In episode 2, Calligraphy was supposed to be eliminated by the judges, but was saved as she had a high fan score. *In episode 3, Ha-neul and Sue shared the first call-out together. Additionally, in the bottom four, Benedikte was only announced as the eliminee, with the other three deemed safe simultaneously. *In episode 4, Maggie, Raschel and Reyna were asked to step forward as the bottom three. Maggie was declared safe first, before Reyna was as well. *In episode 5, Maggie was eliminated after the challenge. Afterwards, Raschel re-entered the competition. Additionally, this episode did not feature fan vote. *In episode 6, Ha-neul quit the competition after the photo shoot. Additionally, elimination was cancelled. Calligraphy was given a special mention for having the best picture, and Raschel for being Top Model of the Week. *From episode 7 and on, the girls were called forward in a random order to be critiqued. Thus, the call-out is arbitrary and does not represent their actual performance. 'Statistics' *'Most consecutive first call outs:' - *'Most collective first call outs:' Liu Gao (2 times) *'Most consecutive ''Top Model of the Week titles:' Liu Gao (2 times) *'Most collective Top Model of the Week titles:' Liu Gao (2 times) *'Most consecutive bottom appearances:' Calligraphy Banks, Dramatique Banks & Reyna Hopie (2 times) *'Most collective bottom appearances:' Reyna Hopie (3 times) *'Highest call out average:' Liu Gao (2.5) Photo shoot guide *'Episode 2 photo shoot:' Promo shoot *'Episode 3 photo shoots:' Style shoot; Makeover sedcards; Embodying Zodiac signs *'Episode 4 photo shoot:' Modelling gowns by a run-down gas station in pairs *'Episode 5 photo shoots:' Max Factor Masterpiece Transform Mascara tests & ads *'Episode 6 photo shoots:' Travel style at JFK; Wild, tribal inspired beauty shoot *'Episode 7 photo shoots:''' Beauty shoot without make-up; Posing with male models for Hilton Hotels & Resorts